Pack Bound
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: Molly Stilinski used to be just like her brother Stiles. But that all changes when she met this boy at Lydia's party and then she has figure out what to do with her new gifts and loyalties.
1. Chapter 1

I sat, waiting in my last class of the year, staring at the clock like the kids in 5th grade do. I staring at the clock was my brother Stiles' idea. The two of us and our other best friend, Scott, continue staring at it as the teacher talks to the nerds and everyone else is talking about their summer plans.

"Why do we stare at the clock like 10 year olds again?" I asked my brother. He sighed as he and Scott turned to me.

"Because, we have nothing better to do." Stiles reminds me and I can't help but laugh. Both Stiles and Scott aren't very popular, actually that was an understatement; they _weren't _popular at all. In fact, I was really the only friend of theirs besides each other. Stiles being my brother, I kind of already had to like him. And Scott is kind of cool, even if many would disagree.

I was sort of on the good side of the popular crowd. I hear someone call my name from behind, interrupting my thoughts. I turn around to see my best girlfriend, Lydia. She is telling me to come over there. "I'll leave you both to your boredom." I said, getting up from my current seat and sitting down on the desk in front of Lydia, whose arm was wrapped around her boyfriend, Jackson.

"So what are your plans this summer?" Lydia asked me. Honestly, I had no plans. I think I was going to practice Lacrosse with Scott and Stiles so I could once again make the team; I was the only girl on the team.

"Nothing planned at the moment, but I hope to make it out of the house at some point." I say and she grins.

"Are you busy tonight?" She asks me and I shake my head. Actually, I think Stiles was having Scott over and the three of us were going to watch movies and eat junkie food to celebrate summer vacation, but I am sure I would rather do what Lydia's proposition instead.

"I am having a party at my lake house." She tells me. Lydia apparently has one every year when school ends. "Would you like to come?" She asks me. I look back at Scott and Stiles, knowing that they would not be invited.

I nodded. "I'd love to." I tell her and she smiles.

"It starts at 6, but get there a little early. I mean, we are besties and I would love to hang with you one on one before everyone else gets there." She tells me and I nodded. I didn't know she considered me her best friend, but I liked it.

"Just so you know, don't bring your loser brother and McCall." Jackson says and I grin. I knew they wouldn't be wanted there, so it didn't really cross my mind.

"Who said I was even going to mention it to them?" I questioned him and he grinned. Lydia and I started talking about how we needed to spend more time together during the summer, which meant a lot of shopping and Jackson said some things to me about lacrosse.

Eventually the bell rang and everyone started running out of the room, I noticed that once again Stiles managed to be the first, while everyone else followed. Except for Lydia, Jackson, Scott, and I. "I'll see you tonight, Molly." Lydia said, before she and Jackson left the room. Of course not before Jackson gave Scott a shove to the wall.

Jackson liked to pick on Scott more than anyone else, that I have seen. It probably have something to do with Stiles being my brother, so most people leave _him_ alone. I don't know for sure, but I am almost completely positive that is the reason.

I walk over to Scott and we walk out together as everyone else runs with their friends out the school doors. "So, what did Stiles decide for the movie marathon this year?" Scott asked me. He chose either horror or action, but knowing Stiles, it would probably end up being more action movies than horror.

"Action and horror I believe." I told him. "By the way, you and Stiles will be enjoying it without me." I said and looked at me in shock.

"What?"

"I'm going to Lydia's party. Don't tell Stiles because he will kill me since he is like in love with her." I tell Scott and he nods. I trust him more than I trust anyone; and that includes my own brother and Lydia.

"What should I tell him?" He asked me. I didn't think of that.

"Just think of something." I told him as we continued to walk. Then Stiles appeared out of nowhere so we stopped talking about Lydia's party. Stiles then started to talk about how awesome the marathon was going to be; he says that every year.

* * *

It was a little after 5, so I decided it was a good time to leave for Lydia's party. She wanted me there early, so timing actually was perfect. The drive there in Stiles' car took about 20 minutes and I knocked on the door.

"Come on." She said and I saw that she was still setting up for the party that was going to start in less than an hour. I spent time helping her until Jackson finally showed up. Lydia and I talked liked we usually did. She always asked me who I had my eye on, which really wasn't anyone. She for some reason assumed I liked Scott. He saw my best friend, it would be sort of weird to date him in my opinion.

Eventually the party actually started when people started to come. Most of the people I didn't know too well. Well minus the people from the lacrosse team, there was Danny, who I was good friends with. He is out gay kid on the team and strangely, he is described as a nerd so I wonder how he got invited. Probably because, unlike Scott and Stiles, actually plays the game and is cool in my opinion.

Once the party started, I didn't really see Lydia or Jackson. I talked to Danny for a little bit, but wasn't as much fun because he was looking for a hot guy to dance with; I don't know if he would have much like since he was the only non- closeted guy at the school.

But then I saw this guy and I walked over to him. He had short dark hair and he was very tall. He had facial hair, which strangely I liked on him, when I never like it on others. He was wearing a tight shirt and skinny blue jeans, which turned me on more.

"What's your name?" He asked me.

"Molly." I told him. "Yours?"

"Derek." He tells me. I even found his name hot, which means I probably drank some liquor, but I didn't care. I knew that this guy was hot and that I needed to have kind of fun since Lydia, Jackson, Danny, and all my other friends are nowhere to be seen. "You having fun?"

"Sure, I guess." I told him, it was fun, but I'd have more fun doing anything with him, I was sure.

"You want to have more fun?" He asked me and I wondered for a second if I should, but when you are drunk you don't really think. I take his hand and he takes me into another room and we strip our clothes and start making out.

After a little while, its starts moving. Then before I know it, I feel his hands go down my side and I feel even more turned on. But then I feel this horrible pain, originating from my arm. I scream, but he covers my mouth, so no one will run it. I actually am glad he did because if Lydia found me she would kill me considering this is her family's lake house.

He lets go of my mouth and I push him away, grasping my now bleeding arm. He bit me. He actually bit me. It feels as if I got bitten by some kind of wild animal or even a really big dog. It hurts like a bitch. I grab his shirt and wrap it around my arm as I put my clothes on.

I then run out of the room and then get into Stiles' car and drive away. They wouldn't miss me anyway, Lydia is probably making out with Jackson. I just needed to get away from that Derek guy, if that actually was his real name. For all I know he could be a rapist with a fake name so the cops can't catch him.

I wouldn't have done what I did if I wasn't drunk. I feel stupid, good thing we didn't go too far and I was wearing protection. When I get in, I go into the bathroom and look at my arm with has the marks, with blood still coming out of them.

I get some stuff which makes it burn, but strange enough it doesn't hurt as much as it used to. Then I bandaged it. I decided then to put a long sleeve on and then I joined Scott and Stiles and their movie marathon. "Where did you go again?" Stiles asks me.

"Nowhere. Just went for a walk and started talking to this guy." I told him.

"Oh, what's his name?" Stiles asks me.

"Not really important. We didn't talk long." I told him. "It's history." I hope that I am right and I never have to see that guy again. I really hope that the thing I just bandaged has made this history.

* * *

**First Teen Wolf fanfic! :) I am liking out it turned out. **

**So Molly is Stiles' sister and she is sort of a little more popular than Stiles and Scott since she is friends with Lydia and Jackson before the wolf stuff happens. So Derek gave Molly the bite so she is going to be turning. This is set before Scott got bitten by Peter, so he is still human.**

**I'll try to update this when I can, so let me know what you think of this. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I woke up on the couch, I looked to find out I was laying on top of Scott. I guess we fell asleep, but then I noticed Stiles was missing, but judging from the pain in my neck, I knew he was on me for at least a little bit.

I sat up and that was when Scott started to wake up. "Did we fall asleep? "He asks me and I nodded, I wonder what his opinions of sleeping with me on top of him were. My thoughts were turned to Stiles, who then walked into the room.

"Oh look. The lovebirds are awake." Stiles teased and I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up, Stiles." I yelled back at him. This wasn't the first time he has done something like that, ever since we had all become friends, Stiles always tried to make it out like Scott and I were meant to be together and get married and all that junk; we are just friends and we probably will only ever be friends.

While Scott and Stiles went into the kitchen, I went into the bathroom to check on the cut. I took off the bandaged, but I was shocked and confused to see that it was gone. From the look of it, it's like I was never even bitten in the first place. The only way to prove it would be the blood stains on the bandage. I threw it away and then went out to find the boys.

My dad came down as Stiles and I started going through the fridge, looking for something to eat. Strangely, I felt like I was starving and literally could eat a buffet. "Oh, morning Scott." He said. "When did you get here?" He asked, it wouldn't be wise to tell him he slept over since he was very close to me.

"A few minutes ago." I lied, it was for the best. He grabbed a cup of coffee and then was out the door. Our dad was a cop and he had a busy job so we didn't see him much at all in the mornings. Mostly at night, but that is almost always limited.

"What did you want to explain to my dad why you slept on the couch? With me?" I asked and Scott shook his head and Stiles did too. They were know seeing why lying was the good option in the situation.

A little later after eating, I grabbed my phone to see that Lydia had called me. I dialed her number and waited a few seconds. "Hey." I said, when she picked up.

"What happened to you?" Lydia asked me.

"I went home a little early." I told her, it was true. Of course, you wouldn't want to stay after a guy got you to take your clothes off and then bite you like a wild animal that got pissed off.

"I know, did you leave with that guy? Jackson said you were dancing with some guy." Lydia said and I sighed. What would I tell her?

"No, I went to get a drink and when I got back he was hitting on a skinnier girl. It doesn't matter, I think he was only attracted to me because I was drunk." I told her.

"I knew you would have fun." She said and I laughed. "Anyway, I got to go." She said and then hung up the phone. I had the strangest feeling that Jackson was over there and the reason she called was to make sure I was alive.

* * *

Scott went home and Stiles decided to meet up with Danny and do whatever it was that they usually did. I just wanted to get out of the house and I did, I decided it would be fun to walk down by the woods. It was at least until I got this feeling like someone was watching me.

I ran through the trees and when I felt like I had run a mile in 2 minutes, I came to this house that looked thousands of years old. There was a car, which I found odd. Who would want to live here? I slowly walked towards it and looked around, but then I felt someone touch my back and I screamed, but I was stopped by a hand covering my mouth.

"What the hell?!" I mumbled with the hand still over my mouth.

"If you scream, I will put tape on your mouth. So I advise you not to scream." He said, the voice sounded very familiar. I nodded and then he moved his hands and I turned around to see _him. _I backed away in fear, seeing the guy that bit me.

"You-you're the guy that bit me." I said, nervously. I hoped to god that he wasn't a cannibal and he wasn't going to finish the job now.

"I'm going to explain." He said. "Listen, have you felt different this morning?" He asked. What the hell does that have to do with anything? Sure I feel hungrier and I was able to run faster, but what did that have to do with anything.

"Did the bite heal?" He then asked me and I nodded. "Well, I can tell you that you won't die." He said. Why did that not give me any relief? Oh that's right, because this guy is insane and now I have no proof so he could do whatever he wants to me now.

"What do you want from me?" I asked. I guess sex wasn't all he wanted, something was strange about this situation. But then I saw his eyes glow blue and my eyes widened. At least I think that just happened. What the hell is going on?

"I bit you. You are going to be like me." He told me. Like you? What are you going to make me be a prostitute or something?

"How?" I asked.

"You are going to be a werewolf."

* * *

**So Molly knows that she is a werewolf now, how do you think she will take it? Will she let Derek help her? **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

A werewolf? I was going to be a werewolf? Seriously? This guy can't be serious? They can't be real. They are just made up creatures that are more interest than vampires; of course that is Twilights fault. I shook my head and tried to walk away, but when I turned around, he was in front of me.

"What—?" I tried to say, but he cut me off.

"Listen to me." He said. He lost that chance after he bit me.

"Why should I?"

"Because you are like and I am the only one who is going to be able to help you control it." He said. "What's your name?" He asked me.

"Molly." I said.

"Derek." He said.

"Question, do my eyes glow or change color?" I asked. Strange, yes, but I sore I saw them do that when I looked in the mirror.

"Yes." He said and then I thought about it and then my eyes glowed green. He showed me his; they were blue.

"So what else did this change?" I asked.

"You'll hear, see, and be able to do things better than the average human." He said. "But you'll need to learn how to control it. Especially for the full moons."

"You're teaching me?" I asked.

"Yes, unless you know and another werewolf." He said. "I don't think you want anything happening to your brother and that friend."

"What are you—"

"Nothing, but you might if you don't learn control." He said and I nodded.

"Okay." I said. I guess I found something to do over the summer.

* * *

**Well that's it! I hope you future readers like it as much as I liked writing this.**

**Special thanks to the guest who reviewed and also my favoriters and followers!**


End file.
